Transformers Prime: Christmas Special
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: It that time of year again! Christmas time! Skylar, Sky, Ranza, and Wendy along with the Autobots and the human allies celebrate Christmas together. They are all excited for the holiday and Santa coming. Enough said, Have a Merry Christmas everyone!-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to have an early Christmas special one shot, which is not related to my story line at all. So, it has me, Skylar, Wendy, and Ranza in it. Hope you like and enjoy this little fun holiday one shot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; Ranza owns: Herself and her Oc, Wendy; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Herself and my Oc, Skylar**

_It's the greatest time of year_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here_

_Friends so dear, let me simply state it_

_It's our favorite way_

_To spend the holiday_

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air_

_It only happens at this time of year_

_When everyone is filled with love and cheer_

_'Cause that's what matters_

_Pretty paper boxes tied with bows_

_Walking in the sun or in the snow_

_We can feel the excitement growing, knowing_

_It's the greatest time of year_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here_

_Friends so dear, let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world and everyone_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

_It's our favorite way_

_To spend the holiday_

It was Christmas Eve, as the kids, Agent Fowler, June, and the Autobot team were setting up the base for Christmas party they were all having together. "Where Ranza, Wendy, Sky, and Skylar?" Ratchet asked Jack.

"They said they be here with a surprise, so they did not need to be pick up today by you and Optimus." Jack answered him. Even since the kids met the Autobots they were assigned guardians, like Jack to Acree, Miko to Bulkhead, Raf to Bumblebee, Ranza and her twin sister, Wendy, to Ratchet, and Sky and her twin sister, Skylar, to Optimus.

Few minutes later, they all heard the engines of two motorbikes entering the base. They all turned to see the four mention girls rolling into the base, with items on the two bikes right behind them. They stopped right in front of them and parked their bikes on the side of the base.

They all took off their helmets and smiled up at the group. "Merry Christmas!" They called out to everyone. Their friends and family smiled back in return, "Merry Christmas to you girls!" They all replied in returned. Ranza and Wendy were wearing Santa hats, while Skylar and I were wearing Elf with the ear on them hats.

"We brought some things for the party. Like some food and goodies." I said, as I held up said mention items. "Ya, I bought the presents for everyone here from picking them up at our houses." Wendy told them, jesting the presents right before everyone.

"And, we picked up some energon crystals to make into energon cubes from the mines. Don't worried none of the cons saw us in their mines at all, and we used the tools to pick them out and up instead of touching them." Skylar said, as she pointed to the basket full of energon crystals. The bots looked relief at her news because they were worried for a moment there. "And finally, I brought the stockings filled with lots of fun and tasty goodies to have." Ranza told them, holding up one of the stockings to them.

"Yes! Now, this party can get started once everything is set up and done with first." Miko commented, as she pumps her fist in the air in excitement. We finished getting the party set, and once it was all done, we started our awesome Christmas party. We played some Christmas songs from Ratchet's computer.

We all ate food on our plates, while the bots drank their energon, made by Ratchet after Skylar handed him the basket full of energon crystals, and chat with one another. I looked over to see Wendy and my sister, Skylar, dancing with some of the bots, Miko, Jack, and Raf on the dance floor. I giggled at the sight, as I turned to see Optimus chatting with June and Agent Fowler.

I then saw Ranza and Ratchet chatting with each other. An evil thought came to my mind, as I grinned wickedly. I walked over to Ranza and Ratchet hold out the mistletoe above them. Everyone knew Ranza and Ratchet were a couple, like Optimus and I were a couple ourselves. "Hey, Ranza and Ratchet!" I called out, as Raza looked up at me, until she saw the mistletoe in my hand dangling above them.

Ratchet looked up and saw it too, as both of them blush at the sight. "You two know the rules of the mistletoe. Now, kiss damn it!" I shouted out at them. The two blush even more, but shrugged and lean in for a kiss on the lips. It was a deep little kiss they had for a moment, but saw a flash go off.

They broke the kiss and looked up at me once more with my phone in hand, smirking at them, and took a photo of it. Ranza looked pissed off, "You're so dead Sky!" She growled out, as she gave chase of chasing me. "NOOOOOOO! Don't kill me please!" I cried out, but was giggling madly, as she chased me. Ratchet just shook his helm in amusement and chuckled.

She chased me around the bots, until she finally caught and tackled me. She twisted my arm, until I delete the picture. I did not want to, but my arm hurt so I did it anyway. Owwww, she can hurt you like crazy, but hey she my best friend. She releases me and was happy I delete the picture, even though I did not want to. A Christmas song Wendy, Ranza, Skylar, and I like came on and we started dancing and singing to it. The Christmas song was called, 'Jingle Bell Rock'.

_**(Song starts)**_

_(Wendy): Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

_Snowing and blowing in bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_(Skylar): Jingle bell,_

_Jingle bell,_

_Jingle bell rock,_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air_

_(Ranza): What a bright time_

_It's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse_

_Pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat_

_That's the jingle bell rock_

_(Sky): Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air_

_(Wendy): What a bright time_

_It's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_(Skylar): Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse_

_(Ranza): Pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat_

_(Sky): That's the jingle bell,_

_That's the jingle bell,_

_That's the jingle bell rock!_

_**(Song ends)**_

Everyone clapped at our performance and the party continued on, until it was ending and getting late. We all clean up the party, got ready for bed/berth, and said good night to one another. We were excited for tomorrow and Santa to come to base tonight.

The human allies and us slept in the extra human size room on the base for the night, telling Raf's parents and Miko's host parents they were over at Jack's house to celebrating Christmas with him and his mom, June. Tomorrow will be the best day ever with everyone, so we all can't wait for it to come.

_We can get all cozy by the fire_

_Turn the music up a little higher_

_I don't think that I could ever tire_

_Of being together_

_Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe_

_ And stand by me _

_It's a picture perfect moment_

_Captured memories that we'll have after_

_It's the greatest time of year_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here_

_Friends so dear, let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world and everyone_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

_It's our favorite way_

_To spend the holiday_

_Spend the holidays_

_It's the greatest time_

_(Greatest time of year)_

_Time to celebrate_

_Now it's our favorite time_

**(The next morning, Christmas day, in Autobot base)**

It was finally Christmas morning, as Miko, Raf, and Jack race off to the front of the base to our Christmas tree and presents. June and Agent Fowler chuckled at this, as they walked behind them and was talking to another quietly. Ranza was up with Wendy following behind clutching her Ratchet plushy to her chest.

Behind them was Skylar and I following behind them with me clutching my Optimus Prime plushy. The bots were already awake and at the front of the base waiting on us, humans. They were chuckling at the kids before us, as the rest of us smiled up at them and saying our 'good mornings' to one another.

We ate breakfast, as usually the bots drank from the energon cubes for their breakfast. After that, we opened presents from one another, and there was a lot of gifts we got that I can name the all, but will name one gift each everyone got anyway. Of course, Ratchet got new wrench and tool set from Ranza. Wendy got a hand-made necklace form Ratchet. Ranza got a new phone from Agent Fowler, and June got a picture frame of us, kids, in a picture from Jack.

Jack got a new video game for Acree, Raf a new toy car from Bumblebee, Miko a new stereo from Bulkhead, Acree a picture frame with a picture of Cliffjumper and Tailgate from me, and Bumblebee got a stuff little bumblebee from Wendy. He loved it because when you squeeze it, buzzing noises came out of it. Agent Fowler got a new tie from June, Skylar got new ear buds to listen to her music on her phone from Miko, Optimus got a Cybertron crystal plant from Ratchet, Bulkhead got a CD mixed of his favorite heavy metal songs from Miko, and finally I got a hand-made bracelet from Optimus.

Once the present were all opened and done with, we had a little time to relax and chat with one another before we have Christmas dinner. Optimus and I were chatting with one another, until Miko pointed up at us and we looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above us. We blushed, but shrugged and kiss each other on the lips. We saw a flash go off and broke the kiss, as we turned to a grinning Ranza with her new phone out taking a picture of us.

"Revenge is sweet is it not Sky." Ranza commented. I narrowed my eyes at her, "One word Ranza. Run." I growled out, as I chase a running and giggling Ranza around base. I finally caught her, took her phone, and deleted the picture. Once I handed her phone back, she pouted about it, but got over it because both of us are even now for it.

It was finally time for Christmas dinner and we ate the food set on the table. Once done and cleaned up, we all gather around for one last song to sing together. The song was called, 'The Best Christmas of All' from the 'Mickey Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse' movie.

_**(Song starts)**_

_(Sky): Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow_

_(Ranza): Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe _

She stole a kiss from Ratchet on the lips and they broke the kiss after that, as the rest of us giggled from it.

_(Bulkhead): We've finished our feast_

_(Wendy): Had the tastiest treats_

_(June): But, the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete_

_(Miko): Without true friends and family_

_And, the memories we recall_

_(Bumblebee): __**It's a love we share that fills the air**_

_**And, makes this the best Christmas of all**_

_(Jack): Something special underneath the tree_

_(Acree): We hope it fits you perfectly_

_(Optimus): I'm making a wish on a sparkling light_

_(Raf): But, that's not what makes this a magical night_

_(Ratchet): It's our true friends and family_

_And, the memories we recall ((Ranza): that we recall)_

_(Skylar): It's a love we share that fills the air_

_(Agent Fowler): And, makes this the best Christmas of all_

We all gather together in one big group hug with smiles on our faces, as we sang the last lines of the song together.

_(All of us together): It's good friends and warm wishes _

_That makes this the best_

_((Sky): It's the best)_

_Christmas of all_

_**(Song ends)**_

This was indeed the best Christmas ever to all of us on base. As, we all looked out at everyone reading this, "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone." We all called out together.

_It's the greatest time of year_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here_

_Friends so dear, let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world, joy to the world, joy to the world_

_It's the greatest time of year_

_It's the greatest time_

_It's the greatest time of year_

_And it's here, help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here_

_Friends so dear, let me simply state it_

_Joy to the world and everyone_

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

_It's our favorite way_

_To spend the holiday_

**A/N: And, done with this one shot! Remember my dear readers it is not part of my story line at all, and it the best I can come up with for this little one shot here anyway. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R and have a good day! This is Sky96 signing off, bye! **


End file.
